Riley
"Father..." ''- Riley.'' Riley is the "child" and assistant of Cheshire. They assist their master at a local library they work at, while also running errands for him. Riley is the amalgamation of several children that Cheshire murdered and fused together. Background Information Appearance XXX Themes * ZUN - Voile, the Magic Library Personality A generally shy and quiet individual. Riley never actively seeks contact or attention from other people unless Cheshire tells them to. They only usually talk to Cheshire. They tend to have this bored, expressionless look on their face, which makes it difficult for most people to tell how they are feeling. Riley tends to doze off most of the time and is usually seen yawning if they don't have anything to do. Abilities *Cheshire's Grief - During Cheshire's murder spree, three of his victims were Abnormals. Due to Cheshire using the flesh of these Abnormals to create and give life to Riley, they "inherited" the Abnormalities of these three children who they are made out of. As a result, Riley has several different abilities. Thanks to Cheshire's help, Riley is able to improve upon the use of these abilities. **Ghostwalker - Riley has the ability to move through physical matter as if it weren't there. They can pass through anything ranging from the ground beneath them, walls, and the bodies of living creatures. They can take great advantage of this in a fight, by being able to use their ability to move through physical blows or other things. Additionally, Riley is capable of allowing their intangibility to be selective. This allows them to effectively interact with things while also being intangible at the same time. ***Intangibility Extension - If Riley touches or is being touched by someone, they can bring that person with them through matter, as well. ***Planetary Dissociation Travel - Riley can, quite literally, use their intangibility to stop abiding by gravity and by extension, the limits of the Earth's rotation, and move across the globe at incredibly high speeds. This ability allows for an incredibly efficient use of travel. ***Internal Rupturing - Riley can enter bodies and mess with the anatomy from the inside. **Rattle Me Bones - Riley is capable of manipulating and generating bones within themself with relative ease. This can include the length, density, size and shape of the bones. Additionally, Riley can make these bones come out of their body and it will be completely painless, thanks to their ability of selective intangibility. In addition to this, Riley is capable of making their own bones grow back at will, effectively giving them a limited form of regeneration. ***Bone Wings - In addition, Riley's skeleton contains extra, highly flexible and elastic bones in the shape of wings, which they can retract and protrude from their back at any time. Despite the composition of the "wings", Riley is capable of flight. ***Bone Constructs - Riley can create constructs out of bones, such as a shield. ***Bone Combatant - For several years, Cheshire has trained Riley into using their powers over their bones into using a multitude of attacks. Even without Cheshire's guidance, Riley has become quite accustomed to honing their powers for combat. ****Bone Bullets - Riley can shoot out small bones from their fingers at incredibly high speeds. ****Claws - Riley can make sharp bones and use them for stabbing/slashing. ****and various others... **Acrobat - Riley sports incredible athletic prowess, further improved by training from Cheshire. Their reflexes and speed enable them to dodge bullets. They are also incredibly flexible. Limitations * Riley can't "function" unless given specific commands by Cheshire. If they don't, they won't know what to do and might just blankly stand there. ** This is why Cheshire will use his telepathy to be inside of Riley's mind when he sends them out to do an errand or a mission. ** This could also double as a strength in a way because Riley would only take commands from Cheshire unless Cheshire told them to take commands from someone else, effectively giving Riley a limited form of immunity to being persuaded. * Riley can still be taken by surprise and defeated. * Riley may have trouble stopping once they are disassociated from the planet's roation. * Riley can still be affected through other means of attack when intangible, such as with many kinds of magic and reality warping. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Character Sheets